


Curiosity brought us together

by Rumbelleisotp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbelleisotp/pseuds/Rumbelleisotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle was curious about the creature everyone seemed to fear. So she summoned him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity brought us together

Belle had summoned him, she didn't want to make a deal with him, she was just curious about the creature that everyone were afraid of. At fisrt, he was furious cause he could spend hit time doing something much more creative than talking to some curious slip of a girl, but then he looked into her eyes and immediately the tiny girl in front of him transformed into the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Their meetings from that day on was on weekly basis. They usually met at the well in the mmiddle of Avonlea's royal garden, and they just talked. They were talking about tea's flavor and fine china and they often argue over literature. Belle loved books and he was making sure to gift her one at least once per month, although, she always seemed hesitated when he showed it to her saying that he didn't have to and that she hadn't had anything to give for return, her smile on their next meeting as she was talking about the books was reward enough.

And then the dark days came. The Ogres had been started and she got engaged not by chance, but by duty to her people. The day she had announced him her engagement was the day his heart broke into tiny pieces, he'd returned to Dark Castle almost immediately after she'd shared her news and he destroyed one of his finest piece of furniture, a great case made of glass. Belle was waiting for him at the well the next week, but he didn't appear, nor the next after that. He could hear her calling him, but he payed no attention as he was spinning like a crazy man, trying to forget about her blue eyes, her curly hair, her beautiful mind, trying to forget her.

He failed miserably. The day her mother died, she was pleading for him to come and take away her pain. He could hear her sobbing, and he cried himself, too. Only those three words that ment the world to him grounded him back to reality and with a thought he had been standing in from of her bed. She threw herself at him and he held her close, all night long. He let her cry all her sorrow on his shoulder while he was murmured to her sweet nothing. 

He was waiting for her after her mother's funeral the day after, as he had made his mind up. The moment she stepped into ther chamber, he took her in his arms and he told her how much he loved her, how empty his life was without her, how much he wanted to be her husband. She gave him a small smile and nodded. They kissed, taking comfort from the other. They slept together that night, fully clothed under her warm covers, her head on his chest and his arms around her.

Their plan was simple, she would make a show of summon him and he would name her as his price. They knew that if he just took her away, her father's army would have searched for her, as they also knew how dangerous would be to show that Rumpelstiltskin had a soft spot for her. So, they decided to make it in a way that everyone would win, even though no one knew that Belle would be on the better end of the deal.

"My price is her" Rumple pointed Belle and everyone in the court room gasped. Gaston put a protective arm in front of her and claimed her as his fiance, it took a great amount of Rumple's willpower to silent his instinct to turn that morron into a snail. Belle stepped in and agreed with the "terms" of his deal. Her freedom for her kingdom peace and well-being. She said her goodbye to her father and friends and they left. He couldn't keep his hands for himself and he put a possessive arm around her waist. 

Their wedding took place that evening. There were only them a priest and a friend of Rumple's, Jefferson, as witness in the ceremony. He had dressed her with the finest white lace and silk for their union and he had chosen to wear a white shirt, a gold waist and a blue coat with his significant leather pants and boots. They sealed their vows with a long kiss and they only stopoed when Jefferson cough from behind them, his face quite red and the priest was looking blushed himself. Rumple took her back in the Dark Castle. Belle was speechless from the size of it. He lead her in a ballroom and asked her to dance with him, she was more than happy to agree. A sweet melody was playing in the background while they were dancing all over the room. 

That night they made love for the first time. Belle was expecting a great amount of pain but she only felt pleasure. Rumple treated her like she was the most fragile creature in all realms. He kissed every inch of her body and she returned the favor. He was scared that once she'd see him, she'd be discusted by him, but he couldn't be more wrong. Belle loved his greenish gold skin. She loved the weird color of his eyes, something between oil and gold, and she definitely loved the way he felt when they were flesh with flesh. When he entered her for the first time, they truly felt as one as their bodies fitted like two pieces of puzzle. They started rocking and came together, seeing stars. Belle slept better that night than she had slept during the last years.

The life in the Dark Castle was eventless. The couple's life was a routine, except their unexpected lovemaking all over the castle. They had settled down on a rhythm. Every day they woke up and taking breakfast together, either in the great dinning room or on one of the many patios the castle had. Then Rumple would leave to make a deal with some desperate soul and Belle would left behind, enjoying one of the book in the library Rumple had given her as his wedding gift. 

That was their life until Belle started feeling sickness in the morning and bbeing tired most of the time. They both suspected what the reason for those was but none dared to voice it until one day Rumple's magic confirmed it. Belle was on their child. Both parents were happier than even after that day. They were smiling without a reason and they were constantly touching Belle's growing belly.

She was six months along when Gaston stormed into the castle, ready to face Rumple and took back Belle with him. His intentions quickly changed when he was met with Belle on top of a large table and Rumple between her legs, both were naked and sweaty. Thankfully, the couple's lovemaking had ended before Gaston's entry. Rumple hide Belle from her ex-fiance view and with a move of his hand they were both dressed again and ready to fight back whomever had decided that Belle needed rescue. Gaston started calling her names that you could only hear in a whorehouse and Rumple saw red, suddenly red smoke enveloped Gaston and when it was clear there was a red rose to where he'd been standing. Rumple made a show bowing to Belle and she giggled, thanked him with a kiss. 

The day came when the cries of a baby girl filled their home.They named her Collette after Belle's mother Their daughter was looking exactly like Belle. She was beautiful, with blue eyes and dark curls on her head. They found out that she had magic when she was only a few months old, but they weren't surprised. Rumple had explained to Belle that Collete would have magic cause she was the product of their true love.

Collete was growing really fast. Rumple was teaching her magic and she had learned to read with Belle as her tutor. She had light magic and she was very powerful. When she was five years old, another member was added in their family. A little boy named Bae. He looked like Rumple, when he was a boy, with straight hair and brown eyes. 

Belle and Rumple was sitting in the garden watching their children playing. They're petting Belle's swollen belly, where their twins were resting safe. Belle let a sight escaped her lips and Rumple looked at her arching an eyebrow. "I'm just thinking that being curious lead me to happiness" she said and hugged him close. He kissed her hair and nodded.

After all, her curiosity was what brought them together.


End file.
